User talk:InspectorJavert
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the BioShock Infinite page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Willbachbakal (talk) 14:25, July 14, 2013 (UTC) "Themes" Section Here is your original text, cleaned up: Themes Redemption of the father by the offspring At the game’s conclusion, Elizabeth ends up drowning her father Booker DeWitt knowing that taking the baptism would have transformed him into the megalomaniac Zachary Comstock. So the offspring ends up cleansing her father for the dark deeds he has committed. Sins of the father paid by the offspring Booker DeWitt is forced to give up his only daughter in order to “wipe away the debt” he owes to Zachary Comstock. The destructive capacities of baptism Baptism, considered a redemptive practice, ironically spawns the chaos that Zachary Comstock commits. Baptism also serves as the method of drowning Booker DeWitt, a contrast to the reinvigorating principles of it. The villain and protagonist are one in the same At the game’s conclusion, you realize that Booker DeWitt and Zachary Comstock are the same person from different universes, demonstrating that a person is defined by the choices they make. I spruced up the format a little too. The main issue, though, isn't with the RTE errors, it's with the nature of the section, which is basically a literary analysis of the game (and thus highly subjective, even if based on true facts) and not documentation, which is what the mainspace is for. If you want to elaborate on BioShock Infinite's themes, I recommend you post an in-depth analysis on your blog. --Willbachbakal (talk) 01:16, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much for preserving as well as cleaning it up Willbachbakal, and I agree, discussing themes are a very subjective thing, but the thing is, I think it is paramount that we gamers highlight the themes brought up in significant games so as to show just how deep and interesting video games can be. I am pretty sure people will view more of the themes on the main page than some random editor's blog. Do you see where I am coming from? InspectorJavert (talk) 03:15, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Willbachbakal! I just thought I'd let you know, I moved my text to the IGN wiki, and put it under the "Major Themes" page, so hopefully it will stay up there. You don't have to worry anymore about it! I'll just make a blog page. InspectorJavert (talk) 15:36, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Glad to see you've posted it on your blog! Congrats on adding it to IGN as well. Sorry for responding this late again. --Willbachbakal (talk) 18:08, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! If you get a chance, don't hesitate to share your two cents! Thanks, hopefully more people will become aware of the themes there. It's ok! InspectorJavert (talk) 18:35, July 17, 2013 (UTC)